


Love Is Just A Game

by ElizGaming412



Category: Dog Days (Anime)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizGaming412/pseuds/ElizGaming412
Summary: I watched the Dog Days anime and I decided to make a Fanfiction about Éclair and Shinku because 1. This anime only has one other work in this category, 2. I really love this ship so I wanted to make a story about it and 3. This anime really doesn't get enough credit and views and it's a really cute and funny anime.





	Love Is Just A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Where Shinku comes back after, and Éclair pretends to be mad at him. Also sorry it's so short (;-;)

Following the invitation of the Princess’s summoning, Hero Shinku returns to Flonyard once again. Bringing his two friends Nanami and Becky.  
Nanami is summoned to Galette where is she becomes Hero Nanami, and Becky is summoned with Shinku in Biscotti.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eclair stands by waiting with the others before a bright pink light shines high above the floating islands.  
Her tail perks up and starts to wag viciously. Rico and Yuki, Eclair’s childhood friends look at her and smile. Eclair notices and looks away.  
    “So Eclair, you excited that Shinku is coming back?” Yuki curiously asks.  
    “N-no, well I mean sorta, so I can beat him on the battlefield”  
 The pink light finally reaches the summoning grounds and a flower bud appears. Inside ly Shinku and Becky as Shinku slowly climbs out, Rico and Yuki ambush him and all three go tumbling to the ground.  
    “Welcome home Shinku!” Rico and Yuki yell in sync.  
Shinku laughs and greets his fellow friends and hugs the Princess as she also runs to him.  
    “Eclair!”  
Shinku suddenly yells. Eclair looks up in an instinct and sees Shinku running towards her. He grabs her hand, and Eclair blushes and looks away.  
    “See Eclair, I promised you I would come back!” Shinku happily claims. Eclair’s tail slowly wags,  
    “You’re late though, as always…” She mumbles back.  
He smiles and then starts to pet her head. She normally would either kick him in the balls or punch his guts if he did this.  
This time though, she didn’t do anything. She just let him continue petting her head. Her tail continued to wag.  
    “Just know, I became stronger over the time you were gone. I will win against you,” Eclair claims.  
    “Ho ho, then it’s on,” Shinku responds. Becky walks over with the Princess, and Millhi states,  
    “The battle is going to be taking place in just a few minutes. I will take Becky back with me to the castle so I get to know her better,”  
All of them agree and set off onto the battlefield between Biscotti and Galette. Eclair looks over at Shinku and a small smile appears onto her face.  
    “Welcome home, Shinku,”


End file.
